


The Bookseller

by Happiiness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Book - Freeform, Bookseller - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiiness/pseuds/Happiiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson est un libraire heureux d'avoir refait sa vie après la guerre en Afghanistan. Il rencontre un jour un de ses nouveaux clients, qui va beaucoup l'intriguer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookseller

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: The Bookseller
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fanfiction de m’appartiennent pas.
> 
> Résumé: John Watson est un libraire heureux d'avoir refait sa vie après la guerre en Afghanistan. Il rencontre un jour un de ses nouveaux clients, qui va beaucoup l'intriguer
> 
> Remarques: C'est mon tout premier OS, et également la première fois que j'écris sur Johnlock. Il est court je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! L'idée de ce OS vient de Canardlagay (sur tumblr), merci à elle!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**The Bookseller**

John Watson n'était pas le genre d'homme à apprécier le changement. Ancien soldat, il avait trouvé le repos dans le calme et l'organisation d'une librairie située dans le nord de Londres. Il adorait y travailler, auparavant se lever chaque matin était une épreuve pour lui, mais lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce travail il avait découvert par la même occasion la volonté de revenir dans la société. Pour lui les livres étaient comme un sanctuaire où il pouvait se cacher, et voir tout les jours de nouveaux visages heureux de pouvoir acheter ses petits trésors était comme un cadeau. Il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir retrouver une vie aussi calme, ni faire disparaître les cauchemars dont il souffrait depuis qu'il était rentré en Angleterre. Mais c'était le cas, John Watson allait bien, il appréciait sa vie.

Il se trouvait donc à son bureau, en train de vendre un livre de John Green, Will & Will, à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui semblait plutôt fière d'avoir trouvé cet ouvrage quand la clochette résonna dans le magasin pour annoncer l'arrivé d'un client. John releva la tête après avoir donné sa monnaie à la jeune fille pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Il le détailla d'un regard neutre. L'homme était grand, il avait les cheveux bouclés noirs et portait une veste et un pantalon de la même couleur, accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer avec un regard qui montrait à quel point il jugeait l'environnement. Puis il posa ses yeux sur John qui ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il le détailla de haut en bas, même s'il ne voyait que la moitié de son corps à cause du bureau, ce qui mit John très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que son nouveau client voyait à travers son âme. Puis il détourna la tête et s'avança à travers la librairie.

John continua à fixer l'inconnu, se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, mais plus encore s'interrogeant sur qui il était. Il était étrange, son visage était anguleux et froid, ne laissant transparaître aucune expression ce qui perturbait l'ancien soldat. Après plusieurs longues secondes il fini par reprendre le contrôle et détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire avec précaution.

-Libraire ? Résonna une voix grave qui s'éleva dans toute la boutique et qui fit sursauter John.

Ce dernier releva la tête vivement et regarda autour de lui d'où venait la voix.

-J'ai besoin que vous me disiez immédiatement où se trouve la biographie du roi de France Louis VI, ordonna le nouveau client en sortant la tête de derrière une étagère mal rangée. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il.

John mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que disait l'homme, puis passa devant son bureau devant l'expression pressante qu'affichait l'inconnu. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air qui se voulait serviable mais qui montrait surtout de l'incompréhension.

-La biographie de...Louis VI c'est ça ?

-Oui, dépêchez vous.

John leva un sourcil devant le ton impertinent du grand homme.

-Je vais voir si j'ai ça...

Il passa son bras devant l'inconnu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se reculer. John s'avança devant lui et commença à chercher dans l'étagère où se trouvait cette fameuse biographie. Il en possédait beaucoup et se doutait que celle de ce fameux Roi Louis VI ne devait pas être en rupture de stock. Il fouilla dans l'étagère comprenant de nombreux livres, sentant le regard de l'inconnu sur lui. Après quelques minutes il fini par la trouver et la donna à l'homme qui ne lui lança pas un merci avant de s'avancer vers la caisse.

-Ça fera 6£ monsieur...commença-t-il après avoir retrouvé son bureau.

-Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, termina l'homme.

Il lui tendit un billet de 10£ et récupéra sa monnaie puis quitta la boutique sans même un merci sous le regard étonné de John qui semblait outré par le manque de politesse du dénommé Sherlock.

* * *

Le fameux Sherlock revint la semaine suivante, puis la semaine d'après, pour acheter de nouveaux livres. Il parlait toujours à John avec condescendance, ne le gratifiant jamais d'un merci ce qui, au bout de la quatrième fois, fini par énerver l'ancien soldat.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à quitter la librairie après avoir récupéré le livre qu'il avait commandé sans lancer un regard à John ni un merci ou un au revoir lorsque le propriétaire de la boutique l'interpella.

-Vous pourriez dire merci ! S'exclama-t-il avec exaspération.

Il vit Sherlock relever sa tête du portable qu'il avait devant les yeux et lui adresser un regard noir.

-Pour un ancien soldat voilà quelqu'un de bien impertinent.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Comment savez vous que je suis un ancien soldat ?

Le grand homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-La façon dont vous vous tenez montre un entraînement dans l'armée, le fait que vous boitiez prouve que vous avez été blessé, peut-être par une balle là-bas, sans compter les revues présentes concernant la guerre en Afghanistan. Il faut être un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. De plus les cernes et le regard vide que vous affichez parfois prouvent que vous avez ou avez eu récemment des problèmes de sommeil du sans doute au choc post-traumatique à cause de ce que vous avez vécu là-bas. J'imagine que le psy dont vous avez le numéro sur votre bureau vous a conseillé d'ouvrir cette librairie, ce qui est une bonne chose car c'est la plus proche qu'il y ait de chez moi.

John relâcha la pression sur ces sourcils pour afficher un air étonné.

-C'est...impressionnant, vous avez un bon sens de l'observation.

Il vit le regard de Sherlock s'éclairer.

-Merci, dit-il avant d'afficher un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on me dit la plupart du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vous dit la plupart du temps ?

-Que je suis énervant et que je devrais la fermer.

John sourit à son tour. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, durant lesquelles l'ancien soldat pu observer les yeux de Sherlock. Il ne les avait jamais vu, ce qu'il regretta. Ils étaient d'un bleu/vert qui ressortait grâce aux cheveux noir de Sherlock et qui brillaient d'intelligence. John ne dit rien pendant tout ce temps, déstabilisé par le regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui. Puis Sherlock baissa les yeux, montra le livre qu'il tenait en main avant de dire un « Merci » et de quitter le magasin.

John lâcha un soupire quand il vit Sherlock passer le pas de la porte et la fermer sous le bruit de la clochette qui résonna encore une fois. Cet homme le perturbait, savoir qu'il avait réussi à connaître toute sa vie juste en le regardant quelque secondes et en observant son comportement était très déstabilisant. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur lui.

* * *

La semaine suivante Sherlock revint une nouvelle fois, gratifiant John d'un « bonjour » presque chaleureux qui rendit John heureux, bien que celui-ci ne comprenne pas réellement pourquoi. Il s'avança vers les étagères comprenant les biographies, jetant un coup d'œil vers les autres clients se trouvant dans le magasin. Après quelque minutes il se dirigea vers la caisse où se trouvait John et tendit le livre qu'il voulait acheter avec un sourire.

-Ça fera 10£ s'il vous plaît.

-Et que diriez-vous d'un café ? ajouta Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension .

-Je vous donne 10£ pour le livre et vous venez prendre un café avec moi quand vous aurez fermé le magasin ce soir, précisa-t-il.

Il donna un billet au libraire, puis prit son live et sortit de la librairie en faisant un signe de tête à John qui était resté muet devant sa proposition. Il fallu qu'un nouveau client vienne attirer son attention pour que l'ancien militaire récupère ses esprits. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes venait juste de lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Il semblait bien. Il sourit malgré lui.

Le soir même, alors que John venait juste de fermer la porte à clé, il vit Sherlock arriver vers lui, le visage neutre et le pas rapide.

-Près pour ce café ? Demanda-t-il.

John acquiesça, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait tant que ça prendre un café avec lui.

-Bien allons-y, conclut Sherlock avant de faire demi-tour, suivit par John.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et s'arrêtèrent dans un café non loin de la librairie où s'entassaient quelques personnes. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était conviviale et John se demanda pourquoi il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit auparavant. Sans doute était-ce car il n'aimait pas sortir seul.

Sherlock s'approcha d'une table, enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de la table sous le regard appuyé de John qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des épaules du grand homme. Il s'assit rapidement et fit un signe de la main à l'ancien soldat pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était autorisé à faire de même.

Quelques secondes après, un serveur qui semblait connaître Sherlock car il lui adressa un sourire que le grand homme ne lui rendit pas, vint prendre leur commande.

-Alors monsieur le libraire, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de vous demander votre nom, commença Sherlock, regardant partir le serveur vers le bar.

John se racla la gorge.

-John Watson, répondit-il.

Sherlock se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleu/vert dans ceux bleu foncés de l'ancien soldat.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous tant que ça prendre un café ? Demanda John, qui voulait connaître la question depuis qu'il lui avait proposé.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de proposer de sortir à une nouvelle connaissance ?

John baissa les yeux. Oui, Sherlock ne cherchait qu'à faire connaissance, John s'était fait des idées. Il soupira.

-Vous avez l'air déçu, remarqua le plus grand, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de John.

-Pourquoi je serais déçu ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.

Cette discussion prenait un tournant différent de ce que John avait envisagé.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? Proposa John pour changer de sujet.

Sherlock lui sourit et détourna les yeux pour voir le serveur revenir avec leurs cafés.

-Tu as raison.

John remercia le serveur et ils se mirent à boire leurs boissons tout en discutant. Sherlock ne parla pas beaucoup de lui, posant beaucoup de questions à l'ancien soldat ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Presque deux heures passèrent, sans que ni John ni Sherlock ne se rendent compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Ce ne fut que lorsque John jeta un œil à sa montre qu'il remarqua qu'il était presque 22h.

-Il est tard, je devrais rentrer, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire pour demain.

Il vit le visage de Sherlock se ternir.

-Mais ce fut une très bonne soirée, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

Sherlock se leva, John fit de même, puis tout deux se dirigèrent en silence vers la librairie où John avait laissé sa voiture.

-Tu repars en voiture ? Demanda John.

-Non, j'habite à deux rues d'ici, j'irai à pied.

-Je peux te ramener si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Sherlock lui lança un petit sourire qu'il put apercevoir grâce à la lumière d'un réverbère se trouvant au dessus d'eux. La rue était calme, il n'y avait personne si ce n'était quelques voitures qui passaient parfois. Le vent soufflait un peu ce qui faisait voler les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock et qui faisait frissonner le libraire.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire merci, dit Sherlock. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoie, ajouta-t-il.

Le regard de John s'illumina.

-Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Mais cette phrase fit pousser un immense sourire sur le visage de Sherlock, et avant que le plus petit des deux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le plus grand s'était approché de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le premier pas, mais l'ambiance de la scène et après cette soirée il s'était laisser tenter.

John fut d'abord étonné par la situation. Puis comprenant ce qu'il se passait il ferma ses yeux et appuya plus fortement le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres. Il sentit Sherlock s'approcher plus de lui et passer sa main dans son dos. John se cambra un peu sous la pression des lèvres du plus grand et sourit très légèrement. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort mais il ne sentait plus rien si ce n'était le baiser qu'il était en train de partager. Puis Sherlock se recula, il était rouge, ses yeux brillaient ce qui lui donnait un air innocent qui le rendait adorable. Il lâcha un petit rire et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se redonner contenance. John rit à son tour et fit un signe de tête à Sherlock pour lui faire comprendre que c'est qu'il venait de se passer ne l'avait pas gêner.

Après quelques secondes où tout deux reprirent leurs esprits Sherlock sortit un papier de sa poche, y écrivit quelques chose et le tendit à John.

-Mon numéro, précisa-t-il.

John l'attrapa d'une main peu assurée et vit Sherlock faire demi-tour pour disparaître au coin de la rue sans lui lancer un regard de plus.

De toute évidence cet homme avait de l'effet sur l'ancien soldat, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier allait l'appeler au plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Peut-être qu'après tout même si John Watson n'était pas le genre d'homme à apprécier le changement, ce genre là pourrait lui faire plaisir.


End file.
